


Take Your Shot

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 14 Days of Love 2017 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Day 2: Rarepairs Day, Day 3: Unintentional Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Jack gives Snowy some good advice. The results are a little unexpected though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have randomly named the trainer Tim.  
> Posting late because my original idea didn't work out, and then I ended up combining the prompts for days 2 & 3\. Also, is this really the first fic with this pairing on AO3? That doesn't seem right. Let me know the tag if it's out there.

Jack stopped outside the trainer’s room. The door was closed, which was unusual, because it was generally open when Tim was there and Jack was supposed to meet him in five minutes.

Thirdy walked by. “It’s a door. You knock on it.” He stopped to give Jack’s shoulder a companionable bump.

Jack flushed and gave him a small smile. “It’s usually open when he’s here. Maybe he needed to reschedule?” He pulled out his phone to check his email.

“Nah, you’re fine. It’s Tuesday afternoon.” At Jack’s confused look, he added, “Snowy gets a massage every Tuesday afternoon if we aren’t playing. Says Tim has magic hands. He’ll be done soon.”

He had barely finished speaking when the door opened and Snowy walked out. “Thanks again, Tim. Hey, Jack,” he added when he saw Jack and Thirdy in the hall, “Tim’s just wiping down the table, you can go on in.”

Tim appeared in the doorway. “See you later, Snowy?”

“You sure will,” Snowy said with a big smile and he and Thirdy left together.

“Hey, Jack, let’s take a look at that wrist of yours.” For some reason, Tim’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were flaming.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jack wasn’t sure what he’d missed, but he wasn’t going to worry about it right now. He just needed to know if he was going to be cleared to play.

~

Jack walked through the parking garage. Ahead of him, Snowy and Thirdy were chatting by to Thirdy’s car, which was parked right next to Jack’s.

“I think I should just go for it,” Snowy was saying.

“On Valentine’s Day? I don’t know, man.”

“It’s just a fucking date on a calendar.”

“It’s the most romantic day of the year. That’s putting a lot of expectations on a first date.”

Snowy turned suddenly and said, “Back me up here, Jack.”

“Oh. Um. Valentine’s Day is a manufactured holiday and it only has meaning if you want it to? But that only works if the other person agrees.”

“That was mostly what I was looking for, thank you.” Snowy turned back to Thirdy. “It feels like now’s the time. I’m gonna fucking do it.”

“Jack, you’re disappointing me here,” Thirdy said. “It’s a _first date_. Pick a day with a little less pressure, like Game 7 of the playoffs. You agree with _that_ , don’t you Jack?”

Jack shifted from one foot to another. “You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take,” he said and shrugged.

“Did you just quote Gretzky at us? As romantic advice?” Thirdy and Snowy both stared at him.

“Euh, well, it’s good advice. It worked for me?”

“Okay, that is a story that I have to hear,” Thirdy said.

“Later,” Snowy said, already hurrying away. “You’re a fucking inspiration, Jack. I have to go talk to Tim.”

Jack stared after him, then turned to Thirdy. “He’s going to ask Tim out on a date?” Thirdy nodded. “So he just came out to me?”

“I don’t really know. It’s Snowy. Sometimes he opens his mouth and his brain falls out.”

Jack slumped against his car. He had really been looking forward to leaving. He was going to surprise Bitty for Valentine’s Day. “I should stay and talk to him when he comes back,” he said.

“That’s decent of you, man. Want me to stick around?”

Jack shook his head. “You don’t have to do that. I know you and Carrie have plans tonight.”

Thirdy finally said his goodbyes after Jack insisted several times that he would be fine, leaving Jack to wait in his car. He called Bitty and listened to Bitty go on about all the Haus Valentine’s Day shenanigans (as Shitty liked to call them). He even got to hear Bitty’s reaction to his gift – baking supplies might not be a romantic gift to most people, but he knew Bitty would love it.

Jack spotted Snowy and Tim walking toward Snowy’s car and ended the phone call as quickly as he could. He got out of his car and waved at Snowy to get his attention. The two men changed direction and Jack met them halfway.

“Hey Jack,” Snowy said cheerfully. “Did you need something? I thought you’d be long gone by now.”

Jack glanced at Tim and said quietly, “So I wasn’t sure if you realized… that you came out to me? And I wanted to let you know that I, uh, support you. And, ah, thank you for trusting me with that.”

Snowy looked confused. “You mean you didn’t already know I was into guys too?” Jack shook his head. “Huh, I could have sworn… I didn’t say anything when you came out to me?”

“No. I think I would remember that.”

“Huh,” he said again.

“Thanks, Jack,” Tim said. “I really appreciate you sticking around to talk to Snowy about this, and I’m sure Snowy does too.” Tim poked Snowy in the side.

“Yeah, I really do. And thanks for quoting Gretzky at me. It gave me the push I needed with Tim.” Snowy grabbed Tim’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“I’m happy for you two. Have a good time tonight, eh?”

“We will,” Tim said just as Snowy said, “Gonna find out just how magic his hands are.” Tim raised an eyebrow at him and Snowy added, “Eventually. When we both feel comfortable taking our relationship to that level.”

Jack chuckled and made his excuses, leaving as quickly as he politely could. If he hurried, he’d get to the Haus just in time for a warm slice of pie.


End file.
